


Doctor Who Drabbles

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles, mostly based around Rose Tyler and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Tag (start the drabble with the last word of the previous persons) on tumblr. Each chapter is a seperate round.

"Win? You didn't win!" said Rose. This not quite argument had been going on for almost an hour now.

“But I did win!” said the Doctor, “I would never lose anything to Jackie!”

Turning around to face him, Rose grabbed the ends of his bowtie and proceeded to tie it for him. She had to admit, it was always nice to see him in a tux.

“Admit it Doctor, the only reason you’re wearing the tux and going to this rather dull fundraiser is because you lost!”

“Ok, so I might have been wrong about who discovered Australia in this universe,” he said, then grinned. “But I definitely won because I get to see you in that dress!”

* * *

 

 

“Together then?” asks the Doctor.

Rose looks down at their joined hands then at the man beside her and back at the mob behind them today. Squeezing his hand tightly, she looks at what’s in front of them and nods. “Together, like always.”

He’ll never have quite the words to explain what it means to him when she says always, but standing at the edge of a long drop into some possibly cold water, he smiles at her and thinks she knows.

She grins back at him, nods and then, excitement running through their veins and hands tightly clasped, they leap.

* * *

 

Resorting to begging, the Doctor dropped to his knees in front of Rose, grabbed her hands in his and said, “I swear, Rose, I didn’t mean to do it again! I am so sorry.”

Shaking him off, she sighed. He never meant for any of it to happen. But that didn’t seem to stop it from happening again and again. Rubbing her eyes to clear the last of the tears from them she tried to find the words.

“Doctor, you’re always sorry, but then you get scared and instead of asking what I want, you let your fear make the choice.”

* * *

 

Noise from an unidentified source broke through his sleep. Not quite aware yet, the Doctor blinked sleepily and struggled to figure out when and where he had fallen asleep.

Judging by the slight crick in his neck and elevated feet, the Doctor realised he’d fallen asleep on the couch in the library. And his toes were a bit cold. That was odd since he was sure he’d been wearing shoes last night.

When he opened his eyes, he realised the noise was his companions giggling as Jack said to Rose, “I told you the pink nail polish would suit him!”

* * *

 

 

“Yet? What do you mean yet?” Jackie screamed.

Rose tried not to roll her eyes. “I mean exactly that. I am not YET married, or pregnant. But give us some time.”

Jackie blinked and stood there for a moment before she took a deep breath and yelled, “DOCTOR! GET IN HERE!”

The terrified Time Lord poked his head around the door of Jackie’s bedroom and looked at Rose. He whispered, “I take it, you, told her, about, us then?”

Jackie grabbed the Doctor by the collar and he gulped. “I suggest you make sure the pair of you are married BEFORE she's pregnant.”

* * *

 

“…Tattoo? Rose, how long have you had this?” the Doctor asks.

Rose blinks as the romantic mood is broken by the Doctor’s voice, and ohhhh…. “Erm, since before I met you, Doctor.”

From his knees in front of her, he admires the little bird that sits low on her hip. Then he wonders, “But wait, how did I never know you had this?”

Running her hands through the Doctor’s hair and feeling his head drop forward to rest on her bare skin, she smiles down at him. “Well, it might have to do with you never before seeing me naked.”

* * *

 

“Does it always have to be like this? Every single week, Rose?” the Doctor asks. Though Rose would say he’s whining.

“Whining, Doctor.”

He might be whining, but he’d never admit that. It’s not like a part Time Lord would whine.

Not even, he gulps, if they did have to face a weekly dinner with Jackie Tyler. She was still terrifying.

Almost as if she’s reading his mind, Rose says, “You ARE whining. It’s just dinner. It won’t be that bad.  Besides, you know she’s stopped threatening to slap you every time you walk in the door since you became her son-in-law.”

* * *

 

Her hair was a mess, her clothes were completely destroyed and she was covered in mud and slime and more things than she wanted to think about. And Rose was pretty sure she smelt a bit odd.

But the Doctor smiled, looked at her like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen and Rose couldn’t help but smile back at him.

Moving over to hug her, since he was covered in almost as much mud as she was, he was caught off guard when her smile went from sweet to mischievous. Without warning she raised her hand and threw the mud.

* * *

 

Babies, his companions were babies. Literally!

“Bloody aliens messing with science they don’t understand.”

What is he going to do with companions that now look like they only just mastered walking?

“Doc-taaa!” cried Rose. The Doctor looked at her and Jack and sighed. Could he take them back to Jackie?

Shaking his head, he knew that would be a bad idea, he’d be more than slapped if he showed up with two babies and no grown up Rose. He shuddered at that then picked up his mini companions.

“I don’t s’pose you’ll actually listen to me while you’re this young?”

* * *

 

‘Body of work – Picasso’

Rose stared at the sign in front of her and the small collection of paintings behind it.

She had never been one for art galleries when she was younger. But during her travels with the Doctor she’d developed an appreciation for them and the artwork they held. While travelling she’d been to the most famous galleries in time and space and even met some of the artists.

She learnt so much about other times and places by seeing the art.

But right in front of her, in a dozen paintings, was the reminder, those days were over.

* * *

 

Back on the TARDIS after dealing with the Devil, Rose had run straight into the Doctor’s open and waiting arms. Burying her face in his neck, she let the relief she felt flow through her and whispered, “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

Gently placing her back on her feet, but not letting her go, the Doctor looked at her and instead of waving off her concerns like he normally would, he smiled softly at her and said, “I am. And it’s thanks to you.”

She’s confused but he softly kisses her forehead and continues, “Because, Rose, I believe in you.”

* * *

 

“Men!” Rose huffs. “Seriously, what did he think he was doing?”

The TARDIS hums in sympathy with her annoyed human. If she had arms she’d be throwing things at her idiot Time Lord too.

“Sorry, girl,” she says to her home, “It’s just, are males of EVERY species like this? He assumes nothing can go wrong. Has he looked in the mirror? Well, of course he has.”

There’s amusement from the TARDIS. Rose smiles. “I’m lucky someone else was caught cheating or he would have lost me. A pair of 3’s,” sighs Rose.

“He has the universe’s worst poker face.”

* * *

 

Bins lined the streets, most knocked over, some almost flat but the occasional one stood, against the odds. Rose knew it was a strange thing to focus on, but she knew she had a tendency to focus on something insignificant on these jumps. Generally because it hurt less to notice something small than to know she still hadn’t made it home.

Though, as she took a deep breath and looked up at the black sky, she focussed on the here and now. Because far down the street she could see something she’d missed almost as much as a certain someone.


	2. Round 2

“Anyway,” the Doctor said, “it’s not like it was THAT bad.”

He looked pleadingly at Rose, hoping she’d side with him. It wasn’t like he’d done the worst thing ever. Jack was fine. She shook her head and moved to stand by Jack.

“You basically offered Jack to take over your life sentence. And since Jack’s immortal, that’s an extremely long sentence,” Rose said.

The Doctor tried to interrupt but Rose glared and his mouth snapped shut.

“And what for Doctor? Why did you get given a life sentence?”

Looking guilty the Doctor mumbled, “Because I took the Queen’s banana.”

* * *

 

Popcorn flew towards the TV as the Raxacoricofallipatorian, a Slitheen at that, on the screen got the question about the local name of Sol 3 wrong.

The Doctor stole the popcorn bucket from Rose’s hands and passed it to Jack. “Oi, what’s that about?”

“Oh come on, given they’ve tried to destroy the planet at least twice, shouldn’t they know the name of it?” Rose huffed and crawled across him to get to the popcorn. She looked at Jack as she grabbed the bowl and he nodded slightly.

The Doctor wasn’t prepared for the popcorn his companions shoved down his shirt.

* * *

 

‘Tyler, Rose’ was written on the list. The Doctor managed to look blank, in a crowd of thousands; he might be the only one without tears on his face. It wasn’t because he didn’t feel like crying. It was that he didn’t know how. Everything felt so empty, dead and numb. Even tears wouldn’t fall like they should.

The Doctor looked at the list again. There might be a hundred Roses on that list, but there was only one that he wanted. And now she was lost to him. Placing a blue rose next to her name, the tears fell.

* * *

 

“SHIT! What the hell did you DO?” Rose screamed, trying to be heard over the smoke alarm. She couldn’t see anything in the… Wait, what colour was this smoke? It was a green-y, orange-ish purple sort of colour.

The Doctor poked his head out through the smoky doorway and tried to smile. “Hi Rose! How was work? There’s nothing wrong really! I was just trying an experiment with the TARDIS coral and may have accidentally discovered L-space.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “L-space?”

“Well, it’s a bit like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside, but less science and more…”

“More?”

“Magic?”

* * *

 

Sleep wasn’t a common occurrence for the Doctor. And though he’d tell Martha and Donna it was due to his superior Time Lord physiology, he was lying. He’d tried Rose that as well, she’d stopped believing him when she kept finding him dozing underneath the console.

He could go longer without sleep, but he functioned better with a few hours a night, at least. But since he’d lost Rose, he couldn’t sleep without seeing her face as she fell towards the void or dreaming of her standing on a cold Norwegian Beach. Every time he dreamed, he felt three hearts break.

* * *

 

Paranoid about being caught; the Doctor snuck into Jack’s room. Last thing he needed was to be seen by the so-called Captain.

Wearing nothing but his underwear and smelling distinctly like Rose.

He’d never ever hear the end of it.

“Well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure?” asked Jack from the doorway.

“Bugger,” said the Doctor, turning and keeping his arm behind him. He stood up and tried to look imposing. “Just checking you had everything.”

Jack nodded and let it slide. Once the Doctor had edged out of the room, he laughed. A Time Lord, nicking condoms.

 


	3. Round 3

Softly, he smiles down at his Rose, spread beneath him, her back arching, fingers clenching at him and he still can’t believe he’s here, with her, for a life together. He may not deserve it, but he’ll do his best to earn it.

He slides a hand down her stomach, trailing his fingers through her curls. He finds that small bundle of nerves that he quickly learnt about and strokes it quickly.

He quietly whispers in her ear, “I love you.”

She gasps as she comes, the Doctor thrusting into her clenching walls once more, spilling himself into the condom.

* * *

 

Two Doctors.

Well, Rose thinks, worse things could happen. Might have been two Jacks instead. She’s fairly sure the universe isn’t ready for that, even if the man himself would be. Plus two Doctors… The ideas!

“Rose,” whispers the brown suited Doctor. “What are you smiling about?”

Sneaking up on her other side, the blue suited Doctor practically licks her ear as he whispers, “Is it about us?”

She blinks, looking from one to the other, her smile turning into a full blown grin. “Think my ideas would do Jack proud.”

She laughs at the sudden shock on their faces.

* * *

 

 

Jimmy walks near and Rose buries her face in the Doctor’s leather jacket, hoping he doesn’t see. Maybe she’s the best now, but seeing him is bringing back all the insecurities she felt when she was sixteen and seventeen and letting Jimmy walk all over her.

“Rose, that you?” that voice asks, “Got  yourself a new man, bit old ain’t he?”

Raising her head she leans back, letting the strength and support, his hand gently resting on her lower back, bolster her courage as she says something she’s always known. “Better an old man than a boy a like you.”

* * *

 

 

Screams rang out around them, the Doctor and Rose jumped up and over something slimy on the floor. Looking down at Rose, her face flushed and sporting a huge grin, he couldn’t help but smile at her. She happier than she had in weeks. Finally, he thought, he’d done something right.

When someone in the crowd knocked into her, making her almost fall, he grabbed her waist. She smiled up at him, yelling her thanks over the noise and went to turn back towards the stage. He didn’t let go, he couldn’t. Without a single thought, he captures her lips.

* * *

 

 

“Not bloody likely!” Jackie yells and the Doctor winces. “You are not sharing a room while under my roof. And that includes in your bloody box. It’s parked in my flat, so it’s under my roof!”

“But,” the Doctor tries to point out inside the TARDIS isn’t REALLY under her roof.

“No, you don’t get to give some alien-y explanation. While you’re here, bloody alien, you get to sleep on the couch!”

He pouts as Rose, who just stands there laughing at the argument between mother and son-in-law. She thinks it serves him right for not telling Jackie they’re married.

* * *

 

 

Dry towels hanging just out of reach, Rose steps out of the shower to grab one. She squeaks a little when her door flies open and the Doctor strolls in as if he wanders into her bathroom every day. She ends up snorting at the gobsmacked expression on his face instead of panicking.

“Rose… Naked… Uhhh, wrong room?” he asks.

Taking her time grabbing a towel, she wraps it around her dripping body and sidles up to him. “If you wanted to see me naked so badly, just had to ask."

He grins broadly. “Rose, can I see you naked?”

* * *

 

 

Whimpering, the puppy pawed at Rose’s jeans and she looked over at the Doctor, his arms crossed and frowning. She smiled at him, opening her eyes wide and looking hopeful. He shook his head, there was no way they were having a puppy on the TARDIS.

She picked up the small black fluffy thing and walked over to him. She poked her tongue between her teeth and grinning, asked, “Can we keep him, please?”

“No,” he said. Her grin slipped and he tried to stay firm. “We can’t”

Rose starting pouting, and cuddling the puppy and he sighed. “I’m doomed.”

* * *

 

 

Time passes both fast and slow when you’re following it in a linear way, the Doctor notices a few months into his life in Pete’s World.  Some days, like the ones he spends with Rose, making the most of their time alone, seem to fly by. Like someone took away a bunch of hours and hid them from sight.

Then there’s the day where time seems to drag on, extra minutes appearing on the clock every hour. Like the day where he stands in the hospital waiting room, hoping for some word soon, that Rose and their child are safe.

* * *

 

“All the appliances Doctor,” Rose says, eyes flashing. “Every single one of them had better be fixed by the time mum gets home.”

Gulping loudly, the Doctor nods quickly. He learnt long ago, that while Jackie’s temper was fearsome, Rose’s was actually worse. And she didn’t just slap. He rubbed his jaw as it twinged with the memory of that particular lesson.

So, he might have deserved it that time round, taking a horse through a mirror was not his best idea.

Rose cleared her throat and tapped her foot, gesturing around the kitchen.  “Doctor, you might want to start.”

* * *

 

Subtlety was not the Doctor’s strong suit she decided, ignoring the voice in her head pointing out that pinstripes were. But as she watched him walk around the room, interrupting conversations to ask about the appearance of the goddess and her consort, she giggled. He was like a walking example of how NOT to gather information.

Someone moved up beside her, smiling kindly. “You find joy here?”

“Yeah, it’s fun watching him, like a bull in a china shop” Rose said.

“You are lucky,” he said. “To have such an amusing consort, who makes you smile so.”

Rose blinks. “CONSORT?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt meme on tumblr, pairing and word/s.

_89\. Through the Fire (Eight x Rose) (50th, what 50th?)_

He’s seconds away from pushing The Button, desperation fighting anger, when the universe shudders, dropping a young blonde in front of him. Pain and recognition in her eyes as she looks at him.

In his rage, his need, he asks, “What’s the point? What’s going to be left?”

“Hope, Doctor,” she says, giving him the first smile he’s seen a lifetime.

“Hope’s good,” he says, “I quite like hope.”

She whispers goodbye, the universe bends. She’s gone. He holds onto that golden smile and he pushes the button, starting a fire he’s not sure he’ll survive and waits for hope.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_92\. All that I Have (TenToo x Rose)_

The TARDIS fades and Rose looks to the man beside her. He looks at her like she’s the only thing he sees, only thing wants.

“Why,” she says, voice cracking, “Why would you choose to stay? What can I offer, to replace what you’ve lost?”

“Rose, I’ve lost nothing I regret,” he says, turning to face her, “You don’t need to offer anything. You’ve always given me everything.”

“Doctor…” she whispers.

Resting his forehead on hers, he stops her, saying, “This time, I’m offering. All I have. All I am. All I can be. All of me, belongs to you.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_78\. Drink (Ten x Rose)_

“For all your ‘superior physiology’, you’re sure a cheap drunk, Doctor,” Rose mutters, supporting his weight.

“I’ll have you -hic- know, Rose Tyler, there’s all sorts of scien-hic-tific reasons for that, like blood flow,” he slurs, grinning. “Should see where my blood’s flow-hic-ing now!”

She gives in, glancing down his body, blushing as she looks back to his smug grin.

“Got you looking! I have bett-hic-er control than that!” he declares, proudly.

She runs her hand down his front, asking, “Oh, really?”

He spends three days denying it and when he finally admits it, three hours on their first round.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_89\. Through the Fire (Ten x Rose)_

“Rose,” he says, hands on her shoulders, “Do you trust me?”

She huffs. “Of course I do. Why?”

“So, if I told you that you could do this, you’d believe me, right?” he asks.

“Yeah.” She  frowns. “Why, Doctor?”

Turning her around, he points over at the large fire stretching the width of the field. “We, uh, might need to jump through that to get out of here. Andwemightbemarriedwhenwedo.”

She slows down his words and she sighs, “Married, again? How many planets is this one valid on?”

He mumbles, “Twenty-nine.”

“Fine, but better be Earth next. And a proper honeymoon.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_63\.  Do Not Disturb (Twelve x Rose)_

Grabbing the sign off the nearest door, the Doctor, around his armful of very enthusiastic Rose, manages to hook it on the first empty handle he comes across. He groans as she nips at his neck. As he manages to sonic the door open, he turns them enough to get through the door, using their weight to slam it shut.

Rose stops nipping and giggles. Pushing her against the door, dragging her leg over his hip and he tugs at her clothes. Fingers reach the heat he wants to bury himself in and giggles turn to moans as he smirks.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_98\. Puzzle (Ten x Rose)_

Sometimes, she feels like him and her, them, is a puzzle being built from the inside out. They don’t know what it looks like complete, and they haven’t found the edges yet. But pieces of each of them keep joining together. Sometimes, it’s small, a single piece of each of them clicking together. Sometimes, large pieces join and maybe they’re finding the edges.

Time passes, the Doctor and Rose change, their puzzle grows. The gaps between them shrink, and she realises that they don’t need to know the result, even if they could find out. Together they’re building something new.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One missed from the previous group.

29\. Happiness (TenToo x Rose)

———————————————

It’s funny, the Doctor thinks, how people picture emotions.

Red, rough and jagged, harsh, violence and fighting on every scale, that’s anger. Black and grey are despair, misery, rain and washed out surfaces, all light lost. He’s spent lifetimes familiar with those emotions.

Now, he looks around his life. There’s scribbled crayon pictures in every bright colour, showing the life and dreams of their artist, that’s hope. The walls, pale and soothing, calming those still too young to draw, that’s peace. Rich blue, that’s history.

But most importantly, all wrapped up in a pink and gold smile, is his happiness.


	6. Tinkering Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor learns the perils of someone else's tinkering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver wanted the Doctor or Rose teaching a child something, instead, she got Rose teaching the Doctor something about children. Well, sort of.

“Rooooose,” the Doctor calls through the TARDIS.

Hearing her reply, he almost runs into the galley, and huffs at his wife, “Why is our daughter pulling apart  _my_  hair dryer?”

Turning to him and crossing her arms, Rose raises an eyebrow, saying, “Our daughter is pulling apart  _your_ hair dryer because  _someone_  insisted on teaching her about the wonders of tinkering.”

The Doctor tugs his ear and explains, “But Rose, tinkering is a time honoured and well respected practice among the…”

Trailing off at her stare, he scratches the back of his head and waits. Rose smirks and says, “It might be, but I have enough troubles with a tinkering husband. So since that certain _someone_  decided our daughter doesn’t need supervision while she’s tinkering, well, seems only fair if his electronics are used for her practice.”

He looks at the way Rose stands, her position in the kitchen, finally noticing the mess on the cupboards and the Doctor gulps. Stepping backwards, he hits a wall he was sure used to be the door and asks, “Uh, she, erm, she got to the new blender, didn’t she?”

Walking towards the newly made door next to her, Rose looks over her shoulder, grinning, and says, “Yep. And for every appliance she messes with in here, I’m giving her one of yours to pull apart next.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble based on this emoticon 

Rose sees her Doctor in the mirror, shuffling from foot to foot in the doorway, looking slightly nervous. She can’t help the rush of affection for the ridiculous man here with her.

He steps towards her and she raises an eyebrow, noticing that he’s got one arm behind his back and a faint blush creeping slowly up his cheeks. When she can feel him, his breath on the back of her neck, she turns, smiling and dropping a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He pulls his arm out and she gasps as he blushes, whispering, “A rose for my Rose.”


End file.
